Orph Land
by babykittys
Summary: I thought it would be cool to take this movie to a futuristic setting. it's not the most obvious connection in the world but there is one!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own lady and the tramp, BUT, i do own the rights to my brain... I think. lolz XD**

* * *

When you ask most kids my age about their past, the most common answer you'll get is what happen to them after the age of five. If you ask for more, say when they were three, you'd hear either 'I don't remember,' or 'I got off a boat to live with an Amer family,' and that's all they know. But when you ask me, I can tell you in great detail about what happened when I was three. I got off a boat with lots of Orphs my age or a year older. I was given a plastic I.D band with an address stamped on it and a paper to give to my new parents.

After that, all I know is that I was put in a small car that had three other kids that were going to the same neighborhood as myself, and that is was a long ride that seemed even longer than the boat ride. I still don't believe that it was only an hour.

Then, I got off and met my new 'mom and dad', Jean and Jarrod Ward. Although they're very sweet and kind, and insist that I call them mom and dad, I always calls them by their real names.

I never knew my real parents, hell I don't even know what country I came from or what my real name is, just that at one point in my family history, I was American. But, every Orph can say that.

See, an Orph is someone that had someone in their family that fled America in the time of the Great Thing. No one knows what it was, it was rumored to be a monster that could reach down the throat of a man and snap its spine. Others say the monster would rape the women until they died. But, most say it was the Americans trying to escape their own stupidity. I think it was the stupidity.

What ever the reason, a few people stayed, and now their getting the other countries to give them three to four year old kids that had ancestors that were American. '_We don't want imbedding.'_ I remember one of my teachers saying.

Now that you know something about my past, let me tell you about my so called future. Today, I turn sixteen and a half. I no longer attended school, I can get a job, I no longer am restricted to a curfew and, most importantly, I get my Key.

A Key is a skeleton key that has an I.D number engraved on it. It's connected to a metal chain that is required to be worn unless you want to go to Orph-pag (It's similar to a thing called a dog pound I read about.)

One more thing that you should know about Orphs, here, we're not technically counted as people, well we are as in we can vote and hold office but, we're seen as a…um… I think they said a cat or dog (what ever they are). I think a better named would be a house pet. Yeah, that's what they were called. So if you got in a fight, ran away, or found without some sort of I.D, you would go to the Orph-pag.

But on the happier side, I can't wait for Jarrod and Jean to get home from the Key Department. I don't understand why I couldn't come too. Though, they did let me invite my three best friends to keep me company. Ebony, who is seventeen with beautiful sunshine blond hair that's as cheery as her personality, Ira, who's nineteen and has hair as red as it can get that goes perfect with her slow, but violet temper, and last but not least Mae. She's eighteen and a half with black, black, hair and she's what you would call a girl that has had three boyfriends in the past three minutes. But we all love her; even if we never get with a boy she hasn't had first.

"So," Ira said up-side-down on my bed, flipping through a magazine "You finally get to join the big girls huh?"

"I can't believe it!" Ebony bounced up and down excitedly "You can come clubbing with us now!"

Yeah, there's only one club and it's just a building that plays a bunch of music while people dance and others sit in a circle made of six couches. 'Yay, I just wasted five hours of my life.'

"And I can introduce you to the local bad boys," Mae snapped her gum, lying on the floor "Like John, I heard he ran away from the Orph-pag Police and got away."

"Oh, special," I leaned my head on the wall behind were I sat with the radio quarter of the way blasting. "Sorry Mae, but unlike some people, I want to keep it for a special someone on my wedding night, not some cute guy that bats his eyes at me from across the classroom."

"Hey," she sat up "what was I suppose to do, it was eighth grade."

"Offer a knuckle sandwich and tell him to fuck off," Ira flipped over to look at her "That's what I do."

"Anyway," Ebony chipped in "aren't you two still dating, or did he not live up to his talk?"

We all giggled as Mae turned red, "We broke up before he could show it, let alone talk about it!"

"Let's move on," I said "Who here is really freaked, raise your hand."

"Sophie," Ira sat up and slid off onto the floor, "we all told you a million times each that it's not a painful, life changing thing. All that happens is, they put it around your neck and boom, free to rain terror on the 9:02pm and beyond scene."

"Still," I twirled my brown hair "It feels like just yesterday, I meet you guys on the first day of preschool, and now I'm getting my Key, and Mae will probably set me up with the first guy she sees."

"Wrong, the…" counting her fingers "twelfth guy, the other eleven are mine."

Laughing, I went down to the kitchen for four more energy drinks when I saw, "Guys," I shouted up the stairs "Some guy out on my lawn!"

Mae rushed down the stairs five at a time, followed by Ebony taking it three at a time, and lastly Ira at the slow speed of two at a time.

Crowded at the window, we all looked to Mae.

"Who's that hunk in your yard?" She asked.

Everyone was speechless, finally some one of the Y chromosome she didn't know. Call the scientist, major break through!

"I don't know," I headed towards the front door "But he's on _my_ yard so I get to talk to him first."

Groans from all around as I walked out on the lawn. "Can I help you?" I asked when I got in hearing range.

"Maybe," he said "I don't know if I'm in the right neighborhood,"

"I can point you in the right direction!" Mae and Ebony burst out of the house falling over each other and running out to my side, breathless. Ira must have tried to stop them but...

"Hi." they said in unison.

"That one's Mae," I pointed to her over my left shoulder "That one's Ebony," she waved "There's another in the house named Ira," She stuck a hand out the door "And I'm a random girl that doesn't have a name to give a stranger."

"Oh _Sophie,_" I stared daggers at Ira as she came out "That's not nice."

"What ev." I stared back towards the house.

"So," Ira hooked me by the arm "What neighborhood are you looking for, Sophie here knows _all _of them by heart."

"I do not" I hissed "I barley know this one." All three elbowed me.

"Shut _up_!" Mae hissed back "We're going to set you up with this one and that's that."

"Hey random person," I said "What's your name?"

"I don't have a name," His face all serious "People just call me different names."

"Can we call him Luke?" Begged Ebony.

"No, no, Bruce!" Mae jumped up and down.

"How 'bout, Timmy." Ira put in.

I just stared at them. "Are you three nuts? He's a human being, not some random lost puppy. If he needs a name, he can name himself... or ask for help coming up with one. And also-"

"How 'bout _you_ pick my name."

Awestruck, I just looked at him. "Why in God's name would you want me to do that?"

"No one argued against you, you have a logical reasoning, thus you'll pick a logical name." he put his fingers through his belt loops and leaned back slightly.

Hands on hips, I tried to get a better look at him. He had curly chin length brownish blackish hair, dusty jeans and burgundy t-shirt, nice natural tan, and muscles to spare. My little group was frantically whispering names and ideas all around, but I already had a name.

"How do you like 'Zack'?" I asked.

"Hmm, Zack." he sounded like he was tasting the word, "Zack, I like it."

"Zack it is," I looked at the three idiots I call friends "Happy?" I hissed.

"Very." Ebony answered for all.

"So," Mae started "Were you from?"

"A place." Zack said simply.

"What kind of place?" Ira asked.

"A place you live."

"Were did ya live?" Ebony kept the Q&A going.

"A place."

"Can we stop the question circle?" I turned to the house.

"No dice chicka." All three grabbed and spun me back around to face him.

"Okay," I said to Zack "Obliviously these three don't want me to leave and they want to set me up with you, so, can you please leave and spare us both the humiliation?"

He smiled crookedly, "Sure, it would be quite embarrassingfor you if your girl friends set you up with some random stranger on the street."

"Well,"I rocked back on my heels "_Technically _you're not a stranger in the not knowing you respect. I know your name, and you know mine, so in the reasonable thinking, you're not a total stranger.

He looked behind me, "Is she always like this?"

"Only in front of boys." Ebony snickered.

"Oh, and your all innocent, miss 'Can somebody please help me with this problem, I forgot what three plus one is.'"

Everyone, including Zack, started cracking up and I made a bolt for the door, and guess what? I made it!

I rushed up the stairs to my room, heart pounding, and looked to the window that over looked the front yard.

The girls were walking to the house and Zack was no where in sight. Whew.

Back in my spot with magazine in hand, they walked in.

"Think fast." energy drink comes out of left field from red head.

Catching it, I tipped it in thanks, "Where'd the new go?" I took a swig.

"Oh," Mae heaped herself on the bed, nearly missing Ebony who was flipping through an old picture book. "He bailed soon as he saw you'd gone."

"You know," Ira said between gulps "I think that one really likes you."

"Yeah right," I thumped the back of my head on the wall. "If you failed to notice, he was a hunk, I only attract nerds. He's not a nerd so-"

"Oh, just dream big for once." Ebony sighed in frustration, "Just hold on to the fact that he let _you_ pick his name and not one of us."

"You know what he mumbled when he left?" Mae asked.

"What?"

"He said, 'Well, the pretty one's gone, no use in staying.'"

"Are you sure?" I was really skeptical, Plain Jane being awed over by cowboy charming.

"Do I have to paint a picture?" Ira rubbed her eyes "'Cause if I do, I'm going to make sure that Mae explains all the _fundamentals_ of it."

Before I could say anything, someone knocked.

"Come in."

"Sophie," Jarrod and Jean walk in "We're here."

"Oh my gosh," I jumped up quickly "Do you have it?"

They nodded. Jean grabbed a small box from her pocket and handed it to me. "Happy 16 ½ Sophie!" she said.

I tried not to gasp as I open it. It looked nothing like the other girls.

It was better.

Gold finish, my I.D number that was engraved both in my mind and on the key, but the part that made it mine was a little green and brown vine no thicker than a piece of thread. Little leaves came out at random on it, and a single red rose in full bloom. I'd never seen one in real life, but I'd seen pictures and knew it was my favorite kind of flower.

"Thank you so much." I said slipping it on "It's better than I imaged."

"We have one more surprise," Jarrod said "But we'd prefer your friends to leave."

"See you." Ira made a B-line for the door, Mae and Ebony followed without a word and shut the door behind them.

I looked at the shut door, as if I could see through to them. What did they know that I didn't? Usually they protest until I yell at them to get lost.

"Sophie," Jean drew my attention back to the other surprise. "We'd like to introduce you to your new sister, Lynn.


	2. Chapter 2

**BabKit: So, Sophie and Zack. Tell the readers about yourselfs.**

**Sophie: Well, I play Lady, of coarse-**

**Zack: Hey! I wanted to play Lady!**

**Sophie: be quite before someone thinks your gay.**

**Zack: maybe I am.**

**Sophie: I know you aren't.**

**Zack: How?**

**Sophie: *gives a _duh _look* did you forget what happen in the trailer last night?**

**Zack: 0.0... :D**

**BabKit: WOH! since when did this happen?**

**Zack: last night.**

**Sophie: yeah, it was great!**

**Babkit: Yewwy! do I look like I want to know?**

**Zack: looks like you might want to try. *sands hands together***

**BabKit and Sophie: NO!**

**Zack: :'( you don't like me?**

**BabKit: Oh shut it! do i look... never mind.**

**Sophie: Are we still going to introduce ourselfs?**

**BabKit: I don't think so, Mr. Want-to-be-Lady crying in the corner kindda ruined it.**

**Zack: I'm not crying! I'm expressing my feminine side.**

**BabKit and Sophie giggle**

**Zack: I hate you two. *walks over to couch and turns on the t.v. turns it off and walks into kitchen* **

**BabKit: So, was he this happy last night?**

**Sophie: Maybe a bit more, but let me tell you about the fun part! He-**

**Zack, running out of the kitchen: Oh no you don't! You are totally not telling her anything! besides, she didn't want to know anyway.**

**BabKit: Well, know I do.**

**Zack: Just start the next chapter.**

**BabKit: okay, you'll tell me latter, right Sophie?**

**Zack: NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

Mae, Ebony, and Ira burst through the door "Surprise!" Ira had a one year old on her hip. "Meet little Lynn, your new sister."

I nearly fainted. "Is she an Orph?" I whipped around to look at Jean and Jarrod.

"Yes." Jean said "We placed a special order for her; we thought it was about time you had someone to help take care of."

"Can I hold her?" she was terribly cute.

"Sure." Ira handed her over.

I placed her on my hip and held her snugly. She was so soft, warm and just plain adorable. "Hi there." I whispered to her "I'm Sophie, your new big sister."

"Sophy." she said "Sophy goo ba sester."

"Did you hear that?" I looked at all of them. "She said my name."

Everyone smiled at Lynn and me.

"Did you guys know about this?" I turned to the girls.

"Of course," Ebony said.

"We planned the whole thing." Mae reached toward me "Can I hold her now?"

"No." I turned her away and everyone laughed. It's not everyday I take to something new this quickly.

I looked down at Lynn again; she had soft strawberry blonde hair, and tan skin. A weird combination, I know but she was as cute as a baby kitty (I saw a picture of one in a history book of the twenty-first century.).

"So," I started "How did you get her so young?"

"We know people that know people." Jarrod said.

Who ever the people where, I wish I could thank them.

*** One Year Later ***

"Sophie, you want to play with me." Lynn pulled at my pant leg.

"Can you say 'please'?"

"Please."

I put my book down and slid to the floor. "What do you want to play?"

She walked on her knees toward a mini kitchen for dolls "I make you lunch." she said a fact-o-factly. "Then you make me lunch."

"Okay." I got up "Sophie needs to get a drink, would you like some milk?"

"Yes," She looked up "you get me milk and I make you lunch."

"'Kay, I'll be right back."

I walked towards the kitchen, grabbing her sippy cup as I went. As I got milk for her and an energy drink for myself, I thought about the last year with Lynn in the family. She was of my best friend, kindda. She loved to follow me around, play with me, and was just a little copy cat that drove me up the wall sometimes. But I still love the lil Shorty, and besides, she doesn't drive me up the walls like the girls did.

I laughed to myself thinking of the day Lynn came and the guy that was there before. I wished sometimes late at night -when Lynn comes in to my room cause she can't sleep, cause me not to sleep, - that he would show up again.

I sighed, going back to where Lynn played. "Lynn," she turned "Here you go."

She got up and took the cup.

"What do you say?" I asked.

"Please."

"No," I smiled "What do you say after that?"

She paused; I tried not to giggle as she tried to remember.

"Do you say 'thank you'?"

"Thank you." she continued to sip her milk.

I plopped back down in the chair thinking of Zack. I wonder if he ever found the town he was looking for.

"Here you go." She hand me her milk and went back to play. "Sophie, you play with me."

I took a swig of my drink and went back to the floor when the door bell rang.

"Hello." Lynn said like she always did.

"I'll be right back girly." I walked toward the door, not to long after; I heard tiny foot steps following me. Grabbing her hand, I opened the door.

"Is this the home of Jean and Jarrod Ward?" A very strange woman asked. She was caring two suitcases.

"Yes," I said "Who are you?"

"Oh good." She pushed passed me and almost trampled Shorty. "I'm your Aunt Ethel; your parents decided to go to a conference out west and left me in charge."

"We don't have an Aunt." I said "If you failed to notice, or if they forgot to tell you, we're both Orphs which equals no blood family."

"Don't talk back to your elders, or I'll have you Iron Jawed." She said firmly.

I stifled a gasped, "That's a little harsh."

If you don't know, an Iron Jaw is when who ever you live with thinks you mouthed off, or talked too much. What happens is, they take you to a special place, and you get these little claws about the size of your pinky nail attached to your teeth, top and bottom. You can't talk, you can't eat you can't do anything... in mouth respect. They do give you Amer family shots that would give you the same stuff food does though.

"It won't be if you keep that up." she grabbed her bags "now, so me to the guest room."

"Say please." I said picking Shorty up so she could come up the stairs with us faster than if she tried by herself.

Ethel whipped around "What did you just say?"

"I asked you to say please," I said bluntly "In this house we use manners."

"You talk back like that one more time, and I'll have you Jawed."

"'Kay 'kay," I put my free hand up to show I got it. "Follow me."

I passed by her I started up the stairs. "Say, she's a mean, isn't she?" I whispered so Lynn was the only one who could hear.

"Yeah." she whispered back. This is why I love her; I never had anyone agree with me so much.

I put her down when we got to the top and showed Ethel to her room. She slammed the door in our face and screamed at us not to disturb her until dinner. Quickly, I ushered Shorty down the stairs and back to the living room. I didn't want my little sister anywhere near that bitch from hell.

"Lynn," I said "Sophie needs to make a phone call, can you stay right here?"

"No," she said definitely "I want you to play with me."

I sighed. "How 'bout you watch Cinderellie for a while, okay?"

"Cinderellie, Cinderellie!" she jumped up and down.

Cinderella was the oldest movie that we owned, it was practically an antique. But Jean had pulled some strings and got a newer one from this century. I still can't believe that something that good was made back 300 years ago in the 1950's.

After I got the movie up and running, I decided to make a group call to the girls.

_Ring, ring_ "Ebony here."

"Hey peoples, the all might Ira has entered."

"I can't think of anything fancy to say 'Mae's here'."

"Sophie is on the radar and really pissed." I said.

"Why?" They all said together.

"Because, apparently I have an Aunt Ethel that's a nut job."

"How is she a nut job?" Ira asked.

"Dude, all I did, was say was she wasn't technically my Aunt, and she threatened to Iron Jaw me.

"Oh, my, gosh" Mae said "She is a nut chase."

"Maybe she's one of those Old Amer." Ebony said thoughtfully.

"All I know is –"

"Sophie," Lynn called "Sophie, do this."

"I can't see what you're doing sweetie."

"Sophie, come dance with me."

"Okay, sorry girls, Shorty's calling. Sophie out." I turned of the phone.

As I walked to the living room, I was meet by the old hag herself. "Were you just on the phone?" She yelled angrily.

"No." I tried to walk around her, but she blocked my way.

"Liar!" she accused "I heard you talking."

"If you already knew the answer, then why ask a question to get an answer you already knew?" I crossed my arms.

"Don't you sass talk me Orph!" does she ever stop yelling?

"Ow," I raised a fist to the center of my chest "That stung." My voice dripped with sarcasms.

"What did I just say?"

"What did you just say." I know Jean and Jarrod had raised me better than this and taught me to respect my elders, but, I just plain don't respect her. I didn't want this woman (if she is one) near this house.

"Sophie?" Lynn came into the room, "Sophie, come dance with me." She whispered.

"Dancing," Ethel said it as if it were a swear "what where you raised in Orph-pag?"

"Come here Shorty." I said to Lynn. She walked over to my open arms. "We'll dance latter," I whispered "Why don't you watch Cinderellie some more while Miss Ethel and I talk, okay sweetie?"

"Cinderellie!" she clapped her hands and walked back to watch, chanting 'Cinderellie' along the way.

"Oh, there won't be a latter." Ethel grabbed my ear and yanked me towards the door.

"What the fuck bitch?" I screeched as she yanked me out the door.

"It's time to get you Jawed." She said.

"But what about Lynn?"

"She can take care of herself."

"She's only two!" I looked in horror as I saw my little Shorty rush to the door as it shut. "Mrs. Alice!" I screamed to our next door neighbor, who came rushing out. "Take Lynn!"

Mrs. Alice rushed to my house and grabbed Shorty, taking her back to her porch. I made an agreement with her when Shorty first came. If something was to happen to me and Jean and Jarrod weren't home, she would take her, no questions asked. I agreed to do the same with her younger daughter Ce Ce who was now Lynn's best friend.

Ethel threw me into the back of a cab, and ordered the driver to the special place that no Orph wanted to go.

* * *

**Zack: OOO, Sophie's in trouble! **

**Sophie: :'(**

**BabKit: Sophie, sorry I had to do that. **

**Sophie: It's okay, I just need a moment.**

**Zack walks over and gives Sophie a hug: she's in a better place.**

**BabKit: Zack, that makes it sound like Shorty got killed.**

**Zack: maybe she did/ will.**

**Sophie breaks away and bitch slaps him HARD.**

**Zack: OW! WTF was that for?**

**Sophie: saying that Shorty could die!**

**Zack rubs his jaw: Look in the script, she doesn't.**

**Sophie: 0.o, since when did we get a script?**

**BabKit, who dispersed before the bitch slap: Hey guys, i got you a script. hot off the copier.**

**Sophie points finger at Zack: you lucked out.**

**BabKit: did i miss something here?**

**Sophie: No, but do you have a heavy blunt object?**

**BabKit: no, but i got some chloroform on a rag right here.**

**Sophie grabs the rag and shoves the rag in Zack's face: bye bye sweetie!**

**Zack passes out**

**Sophie: so, you want to know how he was last night?**

**BabKit: surprisingly yes.**

**Sophie whispers in BabKit's ear**

**BabKit: 0.0 :) I didn't know I wrote him to be THAT good!  
**


End file.
